Secret's Revealed
by Hell Fighter Juunanagou
Summary: A new enemy from the Negaverse forces Serena and the scouts to reveal their secret in front of their classmates.


Secrets Revealed   
Luna batted at Usagi's head. She needed to wake Usagi up because she was going to be late for school.  
"Usagi" Luna yelled. "Wake up now!"  
Usagi mumbled and smacked at Luna with a pillow.  
"I'm up, I'm up." Usagi said. She rolled out of her bed.  
"You're alread late for school." Luna said.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Usagi yelled. She tossed on her clothes and started putting her hair up into the usual odango.  
"I was waking you up!" Luna said. "You just kept going back to sleep!"  
Usagi tugged on her shoes and picked up her back pack. "I'm late!!!!" she screamed.  
Usagi's mom was standing by the door with Usagi's lunch in her hand. As Usagi rushed past she handed it to her. "Have a nice day at school honey!" she yelled after her. "Pay attention, don't fall asleep!"  
Usagi ran down the street. She was going to be in big trouble. This week she had been late everyday. Mrs. Haruna was going to be very angry. Usagi rushed through the doors of the school, but when she got near her classroom door she slowed down. She tiptoed her way to the classroom and slid in her seat. She hoped Mrs. Haruna hadn't noticed her enter.  
"Miss Tsukino!" Mrs. Haruna yelled. She smacked Usagi's desk with a ruler, which made Usagi jump. "This is the FOURTH time this WEEK you've been late to class! What is your excuse?"  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Haruna." Usagi said. "My alarm didn't go off."  
"You don't have an alarm Miss Tsukino." Mrs. Haruna said.  
"That would explain why it didn't go off." Usagi said blushing. The whole class started laughing.  
"Next time you get a detention Miss Tsukino." Miss Haruna said. "Alarm or no alarm." She went back to the board. Usagi slunk lower in her seat, so low she almost fell out.  
"Today is show and tell day class." Mrs. Haruna said. Usagi turned bright red. She hadn't brought anything! "First on the list is Romanova, Bianca."   
Bianca headed to the head of the class room, carrying a small brown box. Usagi had never seen her before. She had curly red hair and blue eyes.  
"Miss Romanova is new to this class." Mrs. Haruna said. "She just came in today from America. She lived in St.Louis, Missouri.  
Bianca smiled shyly at the class. Rei had transfered to Usagi's class the week before, and was sitting next to Usagi. Minako was sitting next to Rei. Ami was sitting on the other side of Usagi and Makoto was sitting next to Ami.  
"I feel an evil presence in this new girl." Rei whispered to Usagi.  
"Me too." Makoto said.  
"Everyone be prepared." Usagi said.  
"Do you have something to share with the class Miss Tsukino?" Mrs. Haruna asked.   
"No Mrs. Haruna." Usagi said.  
"Then don't talk!" Mrs. Haruna said. "You can go ahead with your show and tell presentation Miss Romanova."  
"Thank you Mrs. Haruna." Bianca said. "Today for show and tell I have brought something very special." She held the box in front of her. "Something very rare." She opened the box and pulled out something that looked like a small gem. It was round, blood red, and seemed to glow.  
"Beautiful." Mrs. Haruna whispered. Usagi agreed, but something seemed not right about it. Something seemed evil about the gem, and about Bianca too.  
"This is the Stygian Crystal." Bianca continued. "It was specially made for its purpose." Bianca smirked, an evil looking grin. "Specially made for collecting your energy!" Bianca pointed at the door and a wall of solid steel appeared in front of it. She pointed at her outfit and it turned into a Negaverse uniform. The Stygian Crystal began hovering in the air.  
"Collect energy!" Bianca yelled. The Crystal began to glow brighter.  
"No!!!!!!" Usagi screamed. Bianca stopped the Crystal. "And who are you?"  
Usagi looked at Rei. Rei nodded.  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi yelled.  
"Mars Planet Power!" Rei yelled.  
"Venus Planet Power!" Minako yelled.  
"Mercury Planet Power!" Ami yelled.  
"Jupiter Planet Power!" Makoto yelled.  
They stood in front of the class, transformed. "We are the Sailor Scouts!" they yelled.  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
"I am Sailor Mars, Goddess of Fire, and in the name of Mars, you are ashes!"  
"I am Sailor Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and in the name of Venus, you are dusted!"  
"I am Sailor Mercury, Goddess of Water, and in the name of Mercury, you are washed out!"  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, Goddess of Thunder, and in the name of Jupiter, you are blasted!"  
The whole class was stunned. Naru-chan was the first to speak.  
"And you never told me you were Sailor Moon?" she asked. "I'm your best friend!!"  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Sorry Naru-chan, but it's supposed to be a secret."  
"Usagi, the champion of justice?" Mrs. Haruna said. "What's next? Umino is Tuxedo Mask?"  
"Ewwwww!!!!" Usagi yelled.  
"Enough with the talking!" Bianca yelled. "I'm here to collect energy! Stygian Crystal, collect energy!" The Crystal began glowing again.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Rei yelled. Her attack hit Bianca directly in her stomach. The Crystal began to dim.  
Bianca screamed in pain. "Nega Dark Power!" Bianca yelled. The dark negaverse energy crashed into the Sailor Scouts and they fell to their knees.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Ami yelled. The room grew foggy with her bubbles and mist, and Bianca began to get chilled. The scouts stood up.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Makoto yelled. The attack hit Bianca head on and she shrieked in agony.  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Minako yelled. It slashed into Bianca's side, leaving a gash.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Usagi yelled. Her tiara hit Bianca leaving her seriously injured.  
"You Sailor Scouts are just too much!" Bianca yelled. She grabbed the Stygian Crystal and struggled to her feet. She opened a dark portal. "I'll get you next time!" she screamed as she slid through. The mist cleared and the Sailor Scouts were left alone with a cheering class.  
"You did it!" Naru-chan yelled. The class crowded around the Scouts.  
"How do you do it?" one student asked. "Where do you get your powers?"  
The scouts detransformed. "Luna is gonna kill me!!" Usagi yelled. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone!!"  
"Luna?" Naru-chan asked. "Isn't that your cat?"  
"Ummmm...." Usagi said.  
"You might as well tell her Usagi." Ami said. "Now that they know our secret identities."  
"Luna is my.....advisor." Usagi said.  
"Your cat can talk??" Naru-chan asked.  
"So can my cat Artemis, and Chibi-usa's cat Diana." Minako said. "Diana is Luna and Artemis' kitten."  
"Who is Tuxedo Kamen?" Naru-chan asked. "He's so dreamy."  
"Stay away from my man!!!!" Usagi yelled.  
"Tuxedo Kamen is your man?" Naru-chan asked. "Does Mamoru know about that?"  
"Of course he does." Usagi said. "Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen."  
Molly's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. "What about Chibi-usa?"  
"Chibi-usa is Sailor Chibi Moon." Usagi said. "She's also Mamoru and my daughter from the future."  
"The future?" Mrs. Haruna asked.  
"In the future there is a time of peace called Crystal Tokyo." Serena said. "I am Neo Queen Serenity, Mamoru is King Endymion, Chibi-usa is Princess Chibi-usa." Usagi transforms into her Neo Queen Serenity outfit.  
"I am Princess Mars." Rei says, transforming into her Princess outfit.   
"I am Princess Venus." Minako says, transforming into her Princess outfit.   
"I am Princess Mercury." Ami says, transforming into her Princess outfit.   
"I am Princess Jupiter." Makoto says, transforming into her Princess outfit.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I need reviews if I'm going to post the next chapter...... (at least 5)....grrrr......and I mean good ones! 


End file.
